Spiderman and The Adventure of Spider Trio
by Soundwave1982
Summary: Hydra wanting to recreate the incident that is believed to have created Spiderman have placed two oz enhanced Spiderman and placed them inside the lockers of two Midtown high school students Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy (currently rewritting to include a third female spider)
1. Enter Spiderwoman and Scarlet Spider p1

Author Notes: This version has slight differences to TMNT 2012; in this story April O'Neil is completely human, as is Irma. The story takes place in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles set before Target April O'Neil and end of Season 2 of Spectacular Spider-Man

Spider-Man and the Spider-Trio Episode 1:

Birth of Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, and Spider-Woman

02:00 AM (Tuesday morning)

Midtown High School, Midtown, New York City…

A man dressed in black gear, his face covered with a balaclava, was carrying a dark blue duffle bag as he looked for two specific lockers. He came across a row of lockers and after verifying that this was one of the lockers that he had been looking for, he picked the locker padlock. After opening the lock and removing it, he opened the locker. Inside the locker was a picture of Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Peter Parker all posing in a group, as well as another photo of Captain Stacy, Helen Stacy and Gwen Stacy standing outside a NYPD police station. He then proceeded to open the duffle bag and remove an Oscorp-labelled container which had two spiders inside. The man then removed one of the spiders from the container and placed it inside the locker before proceeding to close the locker and relock it.

The man then walked to another locker and after once again verifying the locker number he proceeded to pick the lock and open the locker. This locker had a number of pictures of young Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker taped on the inside of the door. He then removed the other spider from the container and placed it into the locker before closing it up and placing the padlock back on the locker. He placed the Oscorp container back into the duffle bag. The man then took out a cell-phone and dialed a number from his phone contacts.

"Have you finished the task? Have you placed the Oz-Enhanced spiders into those lockers I requested of you?" inquired a mysterious person speaking with a distorted voice.

"The job has been done. I've placed spiders in Stacy's, Watson's, and O'Neil's lockers as you requested," said the man in black gear.

"Excellent work, Chameleon. I knew you could handle this mission. I will see to it that the money is transferred into your Swiss bank account as you requested," said the mysterious person on the other end.

"I always like working for you boss; you always pay me well. I look forward to working for you again" said the Chameleon.

"If I need your talents again Chameleon I will email you the details as always, and pay you like I always do," said the mysterious person.

The Mysterious person then ended the phone call and the Chameleon placed the phone in his pocket and departed from the school.

9:00 AM

Gwen Stacy looked through her locker, searching for her science textbook. She eventually found her textbook, but as she reached for the book, her hand was bitten by the spider. Startled, Gwen quickly pulled her hand back and looked down at it, noticing the bite mark.

"Damn it, something just bit me!" Gwen exclaimed before picking up her science textbook and closing her locker.

Gwen then headed towards her Science class. As she did, she began to feel funny; sweat started pouring down her face as she came across her friend Mary Jane Watson at her own locker. "Hey, MJ, do you have any aspirins I can borrow?" asked Gwen.

Mary Jane Watson looked away from her locker at her friend, taking away her attention from her own locker. Mary Jane noticed that Gwen was not looking very well. "Man, Gwen, you look terrible, maybe you should go home," MJ suggested.

"No I can't, my dad is working a double shift and he won't be home till lunch time," Gwen said as she wiped some sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

"I'm sure if you ask Pete, he will ask his aunt to look after you till you dad come off his shi…" MJ was saying, but before she could finish, something bit her hand.

"Ouch!" MJ yelped in surprise.

"What happened?" Gwen inquired as she leaned against the lockers a little unsteadily. Gwen noticed that MJ was shaking her right hand and grimacing slightly in pain.

"Something just bit me," MJ replied, annoyed. Mary Jane then quickly closed her locker. MJ looked over to see Gwen struggling to stand and leaning against the lockers before she slumped to the floor slowly. Gwen groggily looked up to see MJ rubbing her own eyes as sweat started to pour down her brow before she slumped to the ground next to Gwen, who was struggling to stay awake. Her eyes heavy, Mary Jane saw their friend Peter Parker was running over towards them.

"Pete, can you get the Nurse and Principal Coulson? Tell them we need an ambulance. Gwen and I are seriously ill and we need medical treatment," said Mary Jane.

Peter nodded and quickly ran to the principal's office. Mary Jane then stumbled backwards and slumped against the lockers, slowly sliding to the floor. The moment her butt touched the ground, Mary Jane blacked out.

Same Time

Roosevelt High School

April O'Neil was walking towards her locker when she was approached by her friend Irma. As she reached her locker, she was soon joined by Irma.

"How was the tutoring session with our school's star Hockey player?" asked Irma.

"Not that bad, actually, if he spent that much time and effort with hockey practice and applied that, he may be able to pass his classes with ease," replied April.

"So when are you tutoring him again?" asked Irma.

"I'm going to be tutoring tonight, so ready for next week's big mathematics test," replied April as she opened her locker and put some stuff into her locker, including her shellcell, which Irma didn't see her doing before something bit her hand and caused April to scream.

"Is everything alright, April?" asked Irma

"No, something just bit me," replied April as she pulled her hand out from her locker and noticed bite marks, starting to feel extremely unwell.

"Are you ok, April, do you want me to get you to the nurse?" asked Irma as April slumped down to the floor before noticing Casey Jones come towards her. Irma noticed he had a black bruise around his left eye.

"Casey, get Nurse Easterland, April is ill!" screamed Irma as she knelt down next to April, seeing sweat running down her best friend's face. She didn't know what caused it, and she wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon as April quickly passed out

.

Fourteen Hours later

Unknown medical facility in an undisclosed location…

Gwen Stacy came to and looked around to see that she was in a bright white medical room with state-of-the-art medical equipment. She was hooked up to a heartbeat monitor and she looked around the room, noticing that in the bed next to her was Mary Jane Watson, who was also hooked up to a heartbeat monitor. While looking at the bed on her opposite side she saw April O'Neil, and then saw that her left hand was cuffed to the side of the bed frame. She also noticed that her clothes had been removed and she was now dressed in a green hospital gown.

In the neighbouring bed Mary Jane Watson slowly came around. She was also dressed in a green hospital gown. She sat up and went to rub her eyes but as she did, she realized that her left hand was also cuffed to the side of the hospital bed.

"Oh, my aching head," Mary Jane groaned as she rubbed her head with her un-cuffed right hand. "What happened? The last thing I remember Pete was coming over to us after something bit my hand. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not sure. I do remember a few flashes, but it is mostly a blur. I vaguely recall paramedics working on me, but I was so out of it I can't be sure. But somewhere along the line, I completely blacked out and I don't remember anything until waking up in this room handcuffed to the bed," Gwen replied. Gwen then looked down at her hand and noticed that the bite mark was now completely healed.

"Gwen, do you remember being bitten by something in our lockers?" MJ asked.

"Yeah I do. But it seems to have healed up, what about you, MJ?" asked Gwen.

Mary Jane looked down at her hand and saw that it, too, was completely healed. "Yeah, mine's completely healed, too," she answered.

"MJ Do you know we aren't alone in the room? We have a roommate," said Gwen.

"Have you seen her before?" asked MJ.

"No," replied Gwen as April O'Neil started to stir, eventually waking up and looking around the room at the two teenagers looking back at her and waving at her with their free hands. April started rubbing her head, trying to remember how she ended up in this this bed.

"Oh, my aching head, anybody catch the name of that drummer that's pounding my head like bongos?" asked April.

"Are you ok? Do you know where you are?" Gwen asked, looking over to April as she sat up in bed, looking around the room and noticing she was also wearing a green hospital gown.

"Not really, the last thing I really remember was talking to my best friend Irma. I had my hand inside my locker and then something bit me, then passing out, then nothing till waking up here. Anyway, my name Is April O'Neil, what's yours?" said April.

"My name is Gwen Stacy and the girl next to me is Mary Jane Watson. We are Midtown High School students, and it would seem the same thing that happened to us happened to you as well," said Gwen.

Just then M.R.D. Director Colonel William Stryker entered the room followed by Dr. Adriana Soria.

"Who are you! Where are we?" asked Gwen.

"Good to see you're all awake and to answer your question Miss Stacy, I am the new Deputy Director of the Mutant Response Division. My name is Colonel William Stryker, Sr. You three are currently housed at a state-of-the-art MRD facility in upstate New York. With the assistance of Dr. Soria here, I will determine the nature of your illegal genetic abilities and what is the best way to handle your situations, Miss Stacy, Miss O'Neil, and Miss Watson," Colonel Stryker replied.

"And I am MRD Mutate Research Specialist Doctor Adriana Soria and I am here to oversee and conduct any medical test that will no doubt be required while you are in M.R.D. custody," added Dr. Soria.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any mutant or mutate abilities, we're just normal people," MJ said.

"Not according to the tests that Doctor Soria performed when you were brought to my facility after each of you assaulted a number of hospital personnel. Each of you has put a number of nurses in critical condition, and I was instructed by hospital staff to remove you to a more secure location that could better detain you, where we will determine what happens next," replied Colonel Stryker.

"So how did we get these so called powers, then?" asked April

"From early investigation it was determined that Miss Stacy stole three Oscorp Oz-enhanced spiders, placing one in her locker and one in your locker, Miss Watson, while also supplying one to you. Miss O'Neil," Colonel Stryker explained.

"Gwen would never do such a thing, you must be mistaken," MJ protested.

"Why should I believe you, Colonel? You are the one detaining us in this medical facility," said April

"I can assure you, Miss Watson, Miss O'Neil, we have over a dozen logs gained from her intern workspace at Oscorp as well as CCTV footage and eyewitness statements from the security personnel on duty. We also have footage of you, Miss Stacy, placing those spiders in those lockers. However, if you agree to work for the M.R.D. as members of my Team X and do what is asked of you for your country, then the three of you will be released with all charges dropped," Colonel Stryker replied.

"What are April and MJ, what are they being charged with?" Gwen asked.

"We have strong reason to believe, and checked both Miss Watson's and Miss O'Neil's emails and search information to confirm, that the trio of you interacted on a Spider-Man fan group's chat room and planned this so you could gain similar powers to Spider-Man. Using your access to Oscorp, you planned it with Miss Watson and Miss O'Neil; that amounts to conspiracy and that means that she can be charged with everything that you are charged with, Miss Stacy. And keep in mind you are both looking at an additional ten to twenty years if the three nurses in critical condition die," Colonel Stryker replied with a smirk.

"That's blackmail!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What if we refuse your offer?" MJ inquired angrily.

"Then you all will be charged and detained in a government facility designed to house superpowered criminals called The Big House. How long you will be kept there will be determined at a later date, depending upon what happens with the three nurses that you injured. Most likely you'll all end up dying in that facility cut off from your family and friends. I will give you three hours to decide," said Colonel Stryker. With that, Colonel Stryker and Doctor Adriana Soria left Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil, and Gwen Stacy alone in the room.

Observation room

Baron Zemo and Dr. Arnim Zola were in the observation room. Both of them were watching the medical facility and soon they were joined by Colonel William Stryker and Dr. Adriana Soria.

"I hope for your sake, Doctor Soria, that you have been successful in recreating the incident that is believed to have create Spider-Man," Baron Zemo threatened.

"These are the spiders that were used and overseen by the former heads of Oscorp's Super-Soldier programme started by Norman Osborn, Doctor Richard Parker and Doctor Edward Brock, Sr. I took over after the deaths of Parker and Brock and their wives. I appointed Dr. Curt Connors to help me with the project, you should have faith that we have the chance to create new super-soldiers," replied Dr. Soria.

"We shall see what they shall decide; whether they agree to work for Team X willingly or if we go with the alternative plan and we use the Winter Soldier brainwash method on them and brand them X-24, X-25, and X-26. Have you placed the tracking chips in them as a failsafe in case they escape the facility?" Baron Zemo inquired.

"I took the liberty to install the tracking chips while they were heavily sedated from the spider bites and the sedatives. We fitted a microchip to the base of their necks; when they receive a message or call from you or anyone else in Hydra's chain of command, they will become Hydra assassins. Once a second command is sent they will return to normal, not remembering anything they did while under our control. We have learned much from the failure of Project X-18, the Winter Soldier," explained Dr. Zola.

"I hope you are right about this, Zola, we have spent too much money to finance these new weapons of ours," said Baron Zemo.

In the medical room…

"April, you have to believe me, I had nothing do with us getting superpowers," said Gwen.

"I do believe you, something isn't right about him, I keep getting a buzzing feeling in my head," said April.

"So what are we going to do? I don't trust Colonel Stryker, something is off about him, I have a very bad feeling about this," Gwen said.

"I agree with you and April. I'm getting a similar strange feeling, like a ringing in my head when I'm around that Stryker. We have to do something to get out of here. Do you think this is the same ability as what Spider-Man gets when he's in danger, some sort of sense that warns him?" MJ asked.

"It could be. Once we get out of here, we can find him and ask him about it," answered Gwen. Gwen pulled hard with her left hand and with great strength, the chain of the handcuff snapped, freeing her. Gwen let out a small cry of triumph.

"Incredible!" MJ exclaimed.

MJ then tried to break her handcuffs as Gwen had. She easily broke the handcuffs, freeing herself, which was quickly followed by April breaking her cuffs. The three girls then threw back the bedsheets, removed the heartbeat monitors' sensors and wires, and walked over to a nearby cabinet. They opened it and saw that their clothes were inside. The three girls took their clothes out and quickly began getting changed.

"Now we need to find a way out of here," Gwen said.

"You lead the way," Mary Jane said.


	2. Enter Spiderwoman and Scarlet Spider P2

Observation Room, unknown facility…

Baron Zemo and the others were watching as Gwen, April and MJ took turns trying out their spider-strength on the door. After a few tries each, Baron Zemo pressed the door release button which unlocked the room, giving the girls access to the corridor, and watched as the girls exited the room.

"Have all Hydra operatives in the facility been dressed in proper Mutant Response Division as I requested?" Baron Zemo inquired.

"Yes, Herr Zemo. We've instructed all of our operatives to be dressed as members of Mutant Response Division. This whole facility is branded as a fully functional MRD facility. If they were to, say, reach the detention centre then Beck's holographic technology would make it appear that we have mutants detained inside, and we have a prototype Spider-Slayer inside the hangar waiting to greet them if they manage to make it there," replied Colonel Stryker.

"I want all our operatives to prevent their escape and test their abilities in combat," Zemo said.

"Yes, sir," replied Colonel Stryker

"Good, now let's see what these new weapons of ours can do. Once we have enough combat data we can then move onto the next phase and produce an army of spider-powered soldiers for Hydra," said Baron Zemo.

At the same time in the corridor with Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil and Gwen Stacy…

Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil and Gwen Stacy were walking around the M.R.D. facility, both MJ and Gwen looking at their cellphones. MJ had a Nokia while Gwen's phone was a Sony. "Have you got a cell phone, April?" asked Gwen.

"I do but I left it inside my locker," replied April.

"Are you getting a phone signal at all, MJ?" asked Gwen as she looked at her phone to see that she had zero signal bars and only ten percent battery left.

"No, sorry, not a single bar whatsoever," replied MJ as she looked at her Nokia Lumis phone to see that she had just three percent battery life left. "Damn it, I knew I should have charged my phone last night."

"So you were playing Candy Crush Saga last night again instead of doing your science homework?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"No," denied MJ a little too profusely.

"MJ, I know when you lie. So how far did you get, then?" asked Gwen.

"Level Sixteen," MJ answered. "So who do we call for help, Spider-Man, your dad or the Avengers? Because I'm thinking Avengers." Just then her Nokia battery died. "Damn it, my phone is dead."

"I know someone that could help but I'm not sure how to call them now, they made me a replacement cellphone but I left it inside my locker and I'm kind of not talking to them at the moment," said April.

"Why, what happened?" asked Gwen.

"Don't really want to talk about it, could put my friends in danger, you understand," answered April.

"Then we would be better if we go with Avengers. Maybe they can help us. Not sure if it is a good idea to go with my dad. If his daughter is believed guilty of stealing from her intern placement and giving herself and her best friend super powers, well, that's not something he can really help me with. Hell, not even sure dad would want me anymore, his daughter being a mutant freak," said Gwen.

"That's bull and you know it. Your dad cares for you, he won't care you have spider-powers; besides, he may get you to paint the ceiling from time to time," said MJ. "Do you think your dad would mind, though, if I sleep on your sofa? I'm pretty sure my dad will disown me for gaining mutant powers. He'll disown me like he did with my big sister Gayle when she became pregnant."

"Sure," Gwen replied. "So why didn't you do your homework then?"

"Oh, the usual reasons; my drunken deadbeat dad spent six hours shouting and hollering that dinner wasn't ready when he got home, even though my mum had just finished a double shift and I had been working at the Coffee Bean. Thanks for the extra, by the way, so I got McDonald's on the way home, so when I got home and started doing my science homework that was when he went off on his drunken rant, so I spent the time posting on Facebook then playing Candy Crush Saga," MJ explained.

"You know you can call my dad any time your ~#!* father goes off on one of his drunken rants. Try to get your mom to throw his worthless sorry excuse of an #* out. You're better off without him in your life," said Gwen as she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a dent.

"I tried to talk my mom into pressing charges, but she won't listen. This is what caused Gayle to get herself pregnant, just to get away from dad. She just could not take it anymore with mom refusing to listen and how she keeps clinging to the belief he can change his tune. I'm extremely worried that he is going to kill her one of these nights; but maybe now with these powers I can protect mom from dad's abuse and maybe beat some sense into him," said MJ.

"Then you would be no better than he is. We can do some good things with these powers, maybe stop what happened to Peter's uncle and Jessica and her family," Gwen said.

"Agreed, but don't we need to get out of here first before we discuss our possible super-hero career, including who is whose sidekick?" MJ asked.

The trio reached the end of the corridor and arrived at the elevator, which was guarded by three Riot Control MRD officers, who noticed them, and they each removed their electric stun batons from their holsters and activated them. "Stay where you are freaks," said one of the MRD officers.

"Return to the medical room at once and there won't be any trouble, freaks," said another MRD officer.

"We are leaving and we don't really want to hurt you," Gwen said. Oh, thank God for your standard overprotective dad signing you up for martial arts classes, then dragging your best friend every week, she thought to herself.

'Guess I can finally use what Master Splinter taught me,' thought April, who like the other girls got into a fighting stance.

The three M.R.D officers then charged at the three girls, swinging their stun batons at them. MJ, April, and Gwen all had a ringing sensation in their heads warning them of the dangers, which gave them enough time to dodge the attacks of the officers. The officers tried attacking the girls again but this time the girls countered, each of them knocking out each of the officers with a single punch and sent them flying.

"So we can guess we have super strength," said April

"Guess Spidey holds back when he attacks," Gwen remarked.

"Yeah, so who's going to be the sidekick then?" asked MJ as she pressed the elevator call button and turned to face her friend.

"How about we become equal partners and Spider-Man can be our sidekick," Gwen suggested.

"Yeah, girl power all the way, " MJ agreed.

"Of course we are going have to decide who the leader of our team is, if you're in, April?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, you can count me in to help out till we find out who did this to me so I can get a cure," replied April.

"Don't blame you, April, I want to be an actress, but these newfound abilities make me a danger to any fellow actors if I punch them," said MJ.

The elevator door opened and the three girls entered the lift and pressed the up button. After going for ten minutes they arrived at a large hangar filled with over a hundred large shipping crates, all of them marked with either Hammer, Roxxon or Stark Industries logos on them. The three girls began making their way around the hangar.

"Hey, I thought Stark didn't make weapons anymore?" MJ asked.

"He doesn't. But it doesn't mean the old weapons that his company made aren't on the market. There's no telling how many of his state-of-the-art weapons are still out there, but something doesn't feel right about this," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, I got that strange feeling, like when we were fighting those guards in the corridor, something in here is setting it off," said April.

Mary Jane found herself looking directly at a large mechanical robotic Black Widow Spider in front of her blocking the escape route out of the MRD facility. The robot was currently in standby mode. "Hey, guys, think I just found what was giving us that bad feeling," MJ said.

"What did you find?" April asked as she looked over to MJ's location and the giant Black Widow Spider. "Yeah, that could do it, I think," she added.

"What did you two say?" Gwen asked as she turned to see what Mary Jane and April were looking at.

"So we are all agreed, a giant mechanical Spider blocking our path is bad news," MJ said.

"Looks like it's in standby mode," said April.

As if on cue the Mechanical Black Widow Spider's eyes lit up and it started moving towards the girls. It swiped two of its legs at the two girls who dodged out of the way. "You were saying, April?" jibed Gwen as she dodged a downward strike from the Black Widow robot spider.

"So any idea how we beat this thing, guys?" asked MJ as she dodged another attack from the Black Widow robot, which proceed to attack April and Gwen, who each dodged its attacks as well.

"Working on it, MJ! It's not like this has ever come up in science class: How to stop a giant robotic Spider from killing you! Do you have any good ideas?" Gwen shouted, panic creeping into her voice.

"No, not really sure this ever came up before," replied April as she dodged another attack from the black widow robot.

"Remember, science and engineering are not my best subjects, Gwen. But maybe we could use some of the stuff in the hangar to our advantage," MJ suggested.

"Good plan! I heard the M.R.D. always had the best equipment. And if they have the best stuff, I am sure they have something that can take down an overgrown black widow spider!" Gwen exclaimed.

"It's a shame we don't have web shooters, we sure could use them," MJ said as she dodged another attack from Black Widow Spider.

"Yeah, so which of us is going to look for something to use against the robot spider, you or me?" asked Gwen.

Gwen then dodged an attack from the Robot, causing it to trap its leg in the side of Roxxon Industries. She proceed to punch her fist through the joint of the leg to break it off. "Good job, Gwen!" Mary Jane congratulated her friend. Mary Jane dodged out the way of as the robot threw the damaged weapons crate. It flung whatever had been inside at Gwen, who managed to avoid that.

"That was close, but I've got an idea," Gwen said. She had spotted one of the weapon crates, which was partially open and she could see grenades inside of it. "Can you keep it busy while I get something set-up, guys?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. Just make it quick, ok? I'm not sure how long I can keep ugly here busy," Mary Jane replied.

"No problem," April said as she dodged an attack from the robot spider. Gwen ran over to the crate of grenades, collecting a roll of steel cable on the way. The Black Widow Spider was knocking creates out of the way as it followed Gwen.

'Come on, think, MJ, you need to get buckethead's attention,' thought Mary Jane as she watched April keep dodging attacks from the remaining front leg. Unbeknownst to her, her hands were glowing a greenish colour, which eventually caught her attention. "Ok, that's different, I guess this can do as a stand-in for web shooters," said MJ as she started firing energy bolts at the Black Widow robot.

"Over here, buckethead!" MJ shouted. The robot turned and headed towards MJ and swiped at her with the remaining spider legs. Mary Jane was able to keep dodging, which allowed her to shoot her energy blast at the robot. Nearby Gwen removed four grenades and then proceeded to jump onto the robot's back and place the grenades in between the leg joints, threading the cable through the pins of grenades. After Gwen jumped off the back of the robot, she pulled the metal cable, which removed pins from the grenades.

"April, MJ, take cover!" Gwen yelled.

Gwen dove for cover behind a Stark Industries Shipping container while MJ took the opportunity to hide behind a Roxxon Shipping Container and April took cover behind a Hammer Industries container. The grenades detonated on cue, disabling the Black Widow robot, which also set off the fire suppression system. As the hanger became filled with smoke, steam and water, gas mask-wearing MRD soldiers filled the hangar. However, in all of the confusion, the three girls were able to escape the hangar.

Mary Jane Watson, April O'Neil and Gwen Stacy looked around to see they were standing on a small island in the middle of the ocean as they were soon surrounded by two dozen MRD soldiers and a clapping Colonel Stryker and Baron Zemo. In response, Gwen Stacy, April O'Neil, and Mary Jane Watson got into a fighting stance.

"Impressive, most impressive, I didn't believe you would make it to the surface let alone get past the Spider-Slayer prototype, but I was wrong with my assessment of Dr. Soria's choices. I thought they were bad choices, but I guess she was using Zola's algorithm. You all have what it takes to become true threats, with two of you having close connection to Peter Parker, you can make excellent spies on his movements and strike at him closer," said Zemo.

"Not going to happen, we won't work for either Hydra or the MRD," said MJ, April and Gwen in unison.

"You already are, my dears, you just haven't known the codeword that is being used to activate the Nightingale programme as such the web we weave the Widow, Atrax and Audax will be coming for a Glorious Homecoming back to the web to Route 616B," Zemo suggested, the tone of his voice conveying the smirk that was hidden behind his mask.

April O'Neil, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy stood at attention beside each other like a Trio of obedient soldiers. "Project X-24 Scarlet Spider, awaiting your orders," April said, her voice monotonous.

"Project X-25 Spider-Woman, awaiting your orders," Gwen said, her voice also lacking tone.

"Project X-26 Spinneret, awaiting your orders," MJ said, lacking any of her spark and tone.

"Excellent, your first mission is to return to the facility and collect your costumes and custom-made equipment from under your beds, then you will return to me for your second mission," Baron Zemo ordered them.

"Yes, Master," Spinneret, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Woman responded in unison. The Trio then headed back inside the facility and after a few minutes they returned, all wearing a Hydra version of Spider-Man's costume.

"Your team's first assignment is to return to New York, where we have assigned you a place that will serve as your base for any operation you have in New York City. The object of your mission is to capture a CSI Tech agent by the name of Carlie Cooper, who has uncovered one of our operatives, Charlotte Witter and a number of our other operatives in the New York Police Department. We have reason to believe she will give the information to the FBI, which will put our other plans at risk," Baron Zemo commanded.

"Yes, Master," Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, and Spider-Woman said in unison.

Just then a Hydra quinjet landed on the nearby helipad. Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, and Spider-Woman got into the Hydra quinjet and once they were onboard, it flew away from the facility. Baron Zemo turned to face Colonel Stryker. "What are your orders now, Mister Zemo?" asked Colonel Stryker.

"We are moving out. Inform Dr. Stromm that we are moving ahead with mass-producing a Spider-Army and make sure the base's self-destruct system is activated. We can't allow SHIELD to know that we have created new spider-powered assassins, something which they are still trying to recreate themselves," Baron Zemo ordered.

"Indeed, what about Miss Cooper, what do you want done with her if you don't mind me asking?" asked Colonel Stryker.

"That is need-to-know information, Will, and you simply don't need to know. Just know that she will be dealt with," Baron Zemo responded.

end of chapter

Author note: I would like to give credit to Highlander348 for coming up with some extra abilities for Spider-Woman and Scarlet Spider.

I would also like to give credit to Paul Cousins for coming up with the codewords Atrax and Audax that turns them into Hydra operatives

Beta reader thanks: Booksaboutnothing and Rider Paladin


	3. The New Spiders in Town part 1

(1) & (2) Spiderwoman and Scarlet Spider are similar clothes as Spider-Gwen with MJ dark red and mixture of white and a dark blue body armour both wear a military style side pack around their waist both have black Spiders on the back while the mask has changeable vision and include a voice synthesizer built in to allow them to conceal their voices with ease

The Adventure of the Spider-Trio

Chapter 3: The New Spiders in Town Part 1

 **Two Days later , 12:00 PM, (Thursday)**

Spider-woman and Scarlet Spider base of Operation,

Manhattan, New York City USA

Inside a luxury apartment Mary Jane Watson in her new Scarlet Spider **(1)** uniform minus her mask while her friend Gwen Stacy is also wearing her new Spider-woman costume **(2)** also without her mask they are both busy looking at item on an expensive large oak dining table covered with a street map of New York City which include dozen picture of a twenty seven year old Carlie Cooper in her CSI uniform working a crime scene, where she including blueprints of said New York City Crime Labs include her work station, full depth details of Carlie everyday movements, number of people extremely close to Carlie one of the names is Captain George Stacy as well as her FBI contact by the name of Lily Hollister

"With all Zemo information where do you want to acquire our target partner I was think that we should break into her apartment and acquire her or we can grab her whiles she goes out for her early morning jog around the blocks.?" enquires Scarlet Spider

"While a good plan partner it still doesn't explain how we are going to recover the information she has our operatives we will have search three possible locations her home computer, her work computer or at a possible stretch we will need to search her safety deposit box at her local bank," said Spider Woman

"That's is true partner so we should then proceed to eliminate both her work station computer and home computer at the same time before we should able to accomplish that act with the USB flash we can download the data and upload a computer virus before uploading a computer virus before we consider going after the safety deposit box," said Scarlet Spider

"So it's agreed then that it is in our best interest to split up into two teams i shall take up the task sneak into the New York Crime lab steal every file and all important information stored on Miss Cooper workstation," said Spider-woman

"Then I while I take up the task to capture Carlie and search her home computer," said Scarlet Spider

"Then we shall go after her safety deposit box once we turn over Miss Cooper to our Handler," said Spider-woman

 **Six Hours later**

Home of Carlie Cooper

Queens, New York City, USA

Scarlet Spider after disabling the phone line to Carlie Cooper home she lands on the roof and slows makes her across the roof eventually crawling along side of the building she then opened a second story window gaining enters to the property arriving in what appears to be a spare bedroom she then proceed to turn her lens in her mask to nightvision mode while sneak through the room after exiting the guest room she finds herself on second floor landing and walks to the stairs heads down them passing a wall filled with happy family moments before she reached the ground floor and heads for the living room where she finds a custom built PC large wooden desk with a leather chair tucked under the desk scarlet Spider removes the from the under the desk and stand directly in front of the computer she turns her nightvision mode off following which she remove a USB Flash disk and switches the PC on and proceed to connect the USB flash disk to the custom built tower after hacking into Carlie Cooper she proceed to search through tons of files downloaded what she need as well as uploading a computer virus to hide what she was looking for

Upstairs

After waking up from hearing someone on her custom built computer Carlie Cooper wearing a nightgown removes her side arm from its holster which was hanging on the headboard and collect a flashlight from her bedside table she proceed to make her out of the room and turns the flashlight on and make move to heading downstairs passing the same picture after reaching the ground floor she made her way to a wall mounted phone and picked it up but was dead

Carlie Cooper then made her move into the living room turn on the living room finds Scarlet Spider standing she aims service weapon at her

"Freeze NYPD don't move or I'll shoot," order Carlie

"Do you honestly think you can stop me with that peashooter Miss Cooper, " asked Scarlet Spider

"I mean it I will you shoot costume weirdo," order Carlie as she continue to train police Issue firearm at Scarlet Spider as she looked at computer monitor that the download was complete just as she was about to grab the drive her Spider-Sense goes off as Carlie fires off a single shot which she dodge it the bullet destroy Carlie Computer monitor

"Nice try girlie think you can still take me?," Taunted Scarlet Spider

"Well I will give it my best shot you costume freak," said Carlie as she fired shot after shot at Scarlet Spider who dodge each of the shot event her weapon was empty she could hear Scarlet Spider laughing at her as her her hands started glow with pulsing green energy eventually using up all her ammo for her service firearm a number of hitting the tower for Carlie custom built PC

"I so told you so what you wouldn't be able to beat me with that crappy peashooter that it time you had a taste of my venom blast girlie" taunted Scarlet Spider fired one of her venom blast Carlie Cooper knocking her out cold instantly

'That is so Ten pointer if i do say so myself Tiger,' she thought looking at the computer screen she pulled out the USB flash disk and placed it in her side pack pocket she then walks over to where Carlie Cooper hand been to find her still lying completely unconscious she then picks her up and throws her over her shoulder leave her gun behind and leaves the house walking out the back door and climb with her carlie cooper to the roof of the property and proceed to web swing away from the home.

 **Meanwhile at the same time**

 **Outside New York Crime Lab**

The Coroner's Office

New York City Crime Lab

inside the morgue Captain George Stacy is meeting with a female Coroner of similar age as George Stacy wearing a medical examiner uniform she is Doctor Claire Taylor they are both are looking over two bodies that have been badly burnt

"Claire what can you give me about the bodies,?" asked Captain Stacy

"I'm so sorry George I am afraid the bodies are too badly burnt to get a possible identity but I have managed to Xray the bodies and can confirm that one body is female and the other one is male both killed with execution style I was unable to recover the bullets from either body but the female we have been able to get her fingerprint we've been able to confirmed her as one corporal Bonnie Ryker Fisher a members of Security detail for Mutant Response Division William Stryker Purifier team was able to get her military file from the M.R.D director Robert Kelly assistant." said Doctor Taylor

"What about the male any luck with identifying him,?" asked Captain Stacy

"No such luck his finger were removed from the victim's body they also removed the victim teeth we have had to collect a blood sample his spinal column and have sent it to the DC lab but with backlog following the recent incident with the Rising Tide they will be stretched for next couple of months to catch up," said Dr Taylor

"Ok thanks Claire will you please keep me informed when the test results come,?" asked Captain Stacy

"Of Course I will George is there any news on your daughter and her friend,?" asked Doctor Taylor

"Yes the MRD are planning on releasing the pair turns out there was a mix up with the test results it was another pair of girls that had the blood sample mixed up with MJ and Gwen so apologise for the screw up and have promised they have promised that they will be releasing them tonight" said Captain Stacy

"Tell Gwen I was asking after her will George" said Captain Stacy just then George radio beeping which he quickly removes it from his belt to a male voice on the other end of the phone

"What is it Stan,?" asked Captain Stacy

"Someone is hack into Carlie Cooper work computer they are currently uploading a virus as download a ton load of information extremely fast and there is none reporting in from the 12th floor" said Stan

"Ok Deploy a SWAT team I'm on my way we could have possible Code Blue situation sent as well we might be dealing with a super powered threat and while lock down all work stations on that floor at once" demanded Captain Stacy

"On it Captain" said Stan over the radio

 **At Carlie Cooper Workstation**

 **New York Crime Lab 12th floor**

Spider-woman is stand at Carlie Cooper workstation busy access her workstation she turns away from the computer as she looks around two knockout lab tech and a police officer and goes back to access the workstation download information to a USB flashdisk she downloaded a number of files from her work computer getting a number of files before the computer started a lock down

'Damn it I just hope I got the information i need before the lockdown hopefully I got the information I required inform the virus I upload to CSI mainframe should finish the job and to make sure I'll remove the Hard drive,' she thought as she punch her first through the tower frame and removed the hard drive on cue her spider sense starts going off she looks around as two SWAT teams and number of NYPD detectives including Captain George Stacy swarm the floor

"Oh this is so going to be a piece of cake" said Spider-Woman as two SWAT officer corner her in Carlie lab one aims a MP 5 at while the other aims a Riot Shotgun at her

"Freeze," said one of SWAT officer the holding the Riot shotgun

"Hands up or we will open fire," said the other one holding the MP 5

Spider-woman raise her hands in the air as two more more SWAT officers and a female detective come over to them

"Five against little old me I'm touched but unless you get out of my way I will be forced to seriously hurt you," said Spiderwoman as she looks around the room and notices the large table between her and the SWAT officers and detective

"What we out numbered you five to one," said The detective and notice Spider-woman raising one of her legs and place it on the side of the table

"What are you doing freak," said one of the SWAT officer aims his weapon at Spiderwoman

"It's so simple I think i will eat take away this evening," said Spiderwoman and proceed to kick the table at the stun SWAT officer who knocked out by the table while the detective moves out of the way

"Bloody hell," said female detective as looks to see that Spiderwoman directly standing in front of her and tries to aims her weapon at her but is quickly disarmed and knocked out for her troubles Spiderwoman then simple dismantles the weapons tossing the broken weapon to the floor

Spiderwoman then makes her way through the building keeping out of the sight off the police officer search the floor for the intruder before she reach before she could she is cornered by two more SWAT officer aim weapons at the her and slowly make their way towards her

"End of the line freak hands up," said one of the SWAT officers as she aim her weapon at Spiderwoman who quickly turns around to face the two SWAT officer and quickly fire to weblines at the pins of smoke grenade and pulled them out setting them off and it allowed her to make her escape to stairwell she quickly followed by Captain Stacy and Two SWAT officers

Crime lab Roof

Spiderwoman arrives on the roof of the Crime lab the moment break is interrupted when Captain Stacy and the two SWAT officers arrive on the roof and corner Spiderwoman and raise their weapons two SWAT stand either side of her within arm's reach both armed with MP-5

"Don't you know when you are beaten" asked Spiderwoman

"Who ever you are you are under arrest for assault and theft you have the right to remain silent anything do say will be used against you in court of law you have the right to a lawyer if you can't afsord one will be provide for you" said Captain Stacy

"Sorry but do you mind if I reach out and call someone" asked Spiderwoman as she grab each barrel of the weapons held by the SWAT officers and proceed snap them clean off and calmly toss the pits of the roof fire two balls of impact web tying up the SWAT officers she calmly walks towards the police who continue to aiming his weapon at Spiderwoman and fire some shots which Spiderwoman easy dodges still she was up close to the police captain

"What are you going to do now shot me little old me," taunted Spiderwoman as she calm grabs his arm and squash it causing him to scream in pain force him she then delivered a kick to the captian lower leg forcing him to the ground

"Go ahead and finish me off scum," ordered Captain Stacy as he saw Spiderwoman releasing his and proceed to grab him by the collar of his his shirt and pulling her hand ready to strike but something prevented her from following through with her action she then release her grip and the runs off and jumps off the building and proceed to web swing away from the scene

Detective Dewolff and Detective Carter arrived on the roof of the police station with a number of police officers Detective Dewolff check followed by Dr Taylor carrying a first aid kit

"Are you ok Captain what happened to the suspect,?" she asked as she witnessed the captain continue to hold his injured arm and looked at his injured right leg as Dr Taylor sets about treating the Captain Injuries as other officer free two trapped swat officer

"She escaped I had a lot worse think she just sprained my arm and possible broke my right leg any idea what she wanted from Cooper's workstation?," he enquired

"Tech are checking now but aren't hope for anything she did rip out the hard driver after all sir." said Detective Carter

"You better call Cooper to have her coming in to help the tech find out what was stolen and if she has any idea why someone would target her," said Captain Stacy

"On it captain." said Detective Dewolff and removes her cell-phone and searched contacts list for Carlie Cooper and pressed the call button but after few minutes there was none answering the phone

"Sir none is answer just engaged something has to be very wrong Carlie always answers her phone.?" she said with a worried tone of voice

"Jean take a squad around to her house and find out what is happening," ordered Captain Stacy

"Yes Captain I'm on it right away." said Detective Dewolff and she left the roof of the crime labs and headed downstairs

 **One Hour later**

Balcony of Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman base of operation

Manhattan, New York City USA

Scarlet Spider arrives at their Hydra base with Carlie Cooper landing on the balcony to the safe house placing her on the ground walking over to a security panel and open a Hydra branded palm print scanner removing right hand she press her ungloved hand to it and unlocks the door to the safe house after she puts her glove back on she goes to pick up Carlie when her Spider Sense goes off as Carlie tries to kick her in the face but dodge it

"What a clever girl playing possum but tell me how do you plan on escaping from the 34th floor high rise apartment when the only way down is to be able to fly or web swing which I believe you can't do and the Avengers are all out of town on emergency and spiderman is in New Jersey dealing with Electro" enquired Scarlet Spider as Carlie Cooper get to her feet unknown to her expect Scarlet Spider Spiderwoman had landed on the edge

"You're going to take me home or else," demanded Carlie

"Or what if you don't mind me asking we do outnumber you.?" asked Spiderwoman

This new voice cause Carlie turn around to face the voice behind her what she see is Spiderwoman to aim her web shooters at her and proceed to fire them at her tying her up in impact web

"So you figure you can handle her now or do you need help did you get the information from her computer." asked Spiderwoman

"Yes and uploaded the virus to it and Miss help so much by shooting up her computer tower for me destroying the hard Drive." said Scarlet Spider as she picked her up and throws her over her shoulder "So what about you have any fun at the Crime lab partner?"

"You could say I did partner it was the best night out a girl could ever ask for," said Spiderwoman. As She, Scarlet Spider and the capture Carlie Cooper entered the Hydra Safe house

end of chapter 3:


	4. The New Spiders in Town Part 2

The Adventure of Spider-Trio

Chapter 4: New Spiders in town part 2

Hydra Safe House

Manhattan, New York City

Carlie Cooper is webbed to a chair with struggling and mumbling as Spiderwoman and Scarlet Spider are sat on a leather sofa leaning back with the feet resting on a designer coffee drink each bottle of diet coke while watching a television show from Netflix on the 43inc television

"Wish the master would hurry up is boring sitting and waiting for him to collect our hostage she doesn't know when shut up and collect the data ." said Spiderwoman

"Face it partner we have hit the jackpot work from this sweet pad and all the free Netflix we could ever want." said Scarlet Spider

"Still say we could do with a new workshop so we can make some new gadgets." said Spiderwoman few seconds later Baron Zemo and Colonel Stryker enter the apartment Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman kneeling in front of their master bowing their heads

"How can we serve you now master, " asked Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman in unison

"Were you able to recover the files that Miss Cooper had on our future operation at the United Nation building that will house the greatest number of world leader meeting with expanding the mutant response division to handle the mutants and inhuman threats and this will give us the chance to take control of them." asked Baron Zemo

"Yes we were able to recover all her files from her home computer and work computer and destroyed all information on them but we have reason to believe that there may be another copy of the data stored in here safety deposit box at Kirby Saving and Loans." said Scarlet Spider

"If you wish master we can steal it for you if want master." asked Spiderwoman

"That won't be necessary my dears i have decided that I will outsource this to a freelance team you will be assigned another mission in the next few days why don't you two get some sleep my loyal assets Atrax and Audrax." said

"As you wish Master." said Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman in unison before the pair handed over the two flash disk before the two of them head for different rooms as he crushes the flash disk in his hand destroying

"Herr Zemo may I ask why destroy flash disk if you don't mind me asking sir." enquired Colonel Stryker

"Simple to ensure the data is completely destroyed once her safety deposit box is checked then that will just leave Miss Cooper with the only information on Hydra Operation at the UN building next month I want you to take Miss Cooper to Doctor Stromm at Horizon labs and tell him to start second project x26 The Gobyn prototype I will have a job for the girls tomorrow night steal from a former ally of Hydra moving money and funds that we are going to steal help finance this operation of ours." said Baron Zemo

"I'm sure you can handle the safety deposit box at the 't you Dimitri." he asked .

"Of course sir I have and I got some poeple in mind that needs some extra cash they no links to the Kingpin or any of the organized crime families in New York I will need you to give me a couple of hours to set that it up Herr Zemo." said Colonel Stryker

"Ensure whatever record is in MIss Cooper if it very important that could cause our next month Operation I want it completely destroyed nothing must be left is that clear Dimitri." demanded Baron Zemo

"Crystal Herr Zemo." said Colonel Stryker

Two Hours later

Parker residence

Queens, New York City

Spiderman arrives back at his home sneaking into Peter Parker room and changes out of his Spiderman man costume place in trunk at the end of his bed and places the camera on his desk

'All that trouble of going to New Jersey to into nothing but a bust no Electro nothing much to sell to Jamerson then picture of the George Washington bridge just hope not my luck at least nothing much happened in New York that Fantastic Four could handle at least Aunt May gone out for her date tonight." though Peter Parker and heads out of his room heading downstairs and heads into the kitchen and picks up phone calls for a Pizza and sits on the sofa and turns the television on to a Daily Bugle news report on with J Jonah Jameson reporting the news

"thanks you for joining us for tonight special report it would seem New York City has new villain with powers similar to New York own menace Spiderman she lead an attack on the New York city Crime labs resulting in six officer including police Captain George Stacy seems this new Spiderwoman isn't afraid to show her true colours as a villain unlike the Spiderman who claims to be a hero does this mean he could be true that Spiderman will soon be showing his true colours." said Jonah

"Oh just great I miss all the fun following a dead end another city gets a new Spiderwoman I really should get that trademarked I could make huge profit on Spider branded costume Hero and Villains." thought Peter as he is distracted by the doorbell ring and gets off the sofa and heads to the door to finds a pizza delivery guy and takes and pays for the take away and goes back sofa and starts eating his pizza while watch another news report

("This translated from Russian.")

Elsewhere at the Same time

Mako Bar

Soho, New York City

The Chameleon carrying two metal briefcases enters the Russian Mafia owned bar and makes his way towards the bar where sitting at the bar are Ivan Vanko and a female in her early twenties she is wearing a stylish suit she has short red hair cut short in a military style haircut and wearing a pair of sunglasses and drinking whisky she is Alexis Sternaka

"What do you want Chameleon you better make it important.?" demanded Ivan

"I have a job if you're interested in it and you will be extremely well paid for your troubles." said The Chameleon

"How much is well paid for our trouble is it Chameleon.?" asked Alexis

"Starting offer Two million dollars each for your talented service job is to attack Kirby Saving and Loans and destroying something that could pose a threat to my current employer and added bonus anything else you grab from the Vault are yours for the taking?." said the Chameleon

"You have peek my interest Chameleon i will take the job who else have you in mind for this simple task.?" asked Ivan

"You and Whiplash as well as Scorpion, Electro, Sandman and your main muscle will be Cain Marko he just loved the chance to have another shot at Spiderman so agreed for Two million as well." said the Chameleon

"You got the [BEEPING] juggernaut on board for a simple smash and grab for some document you can count me in." enquired Alexis

"He a man likes money and when you offer someone Two million they are quick to change their tune and sign up others were also easy convinced for the money." said The Chameleon

"When will we be paid anyway?." asked Ivan

"these cases each contain your payment." the Chameleon as he hands the briefcase to Alexis and Ivan who take them from the Chameleon

"So whats is the code.?" asked Alexis

"The code to the cases will be emailed to you once you completed that will allow you to unlock them and if you do try to break into the briefcase a small device will be triggered destroy what's inside so unless burnt paper as you payment then I surgest it is in your best interest to play ball." said The Chameleon

"if you don't mind me asking I've got to ask how are you able to pay us two million each?" asked Alexis

"I've landed myself a well paying government job with access to their huge black budget funds and I am able to milk it to the cow come home." said The Chameleon

"Where do we meet the rest of the team.?" asked Alexis

"They will meet you at warehouse 32 on Pier 55 have fun." said The Chameleon

Also at the same time

Carlie Cooper Residence

Detective Jean Dewolff and Detective Stan Carter have begun search around Carlie Cooper home Detective Carter heads upstairs to search while his partner Detective Dewolff searches downstairs looking around the home she finds Carlie service firearms and looks over at Carlie Cooper custom built PC which has been shoot up she is soon joined by Detective Carter

"any clue upstairs.?" asked Detective Dewolff

"Just one open window seems a possible entry point for burglar but looks like nothing was taken." replied Detective Carter he then looks around at Carlie weapon on the floor and the shot up custom built PC "So what about you what have you discovered" he asked

"Looks like she confronted a burglar in this room seems missed a number of time trying to hit the intruder but ran out of ammo it would seem she destroyed her computer and who did it simple escape taking Carlie with her." said Detective Dewolff

"Any idea why Carlie was kidnapped?" asked Detective Carter

"No idea it was her work computer was also targeted could be linked to that but until we find what happens to what this new female spider themed villain did with Carlie work computer Hard drive we won't know what she was working on why she was targeted." said Detective Dewolff

"That's going to be a problem we don't know where she took it and we have no idea what the thing that she uploaded did to what Carlie was working on or our crime lab network system." said Detective Carter

"We should get CSI agent check the scene see if they can get any clue on who kidnap Carlie." said Detective Dewolff

07:30 Hours (Friday Morning)

M.R.D Detention Centre

Captain George Stacy standing by his police car with a female officer in the driving seat his injured arm in a sling and hold a walking stick he watches as his Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson are release from the M.R.D detention centre after get passed the outer fence Gwen stacy ran over and hugs her father as MJ get to them

"What happened to your arm dad.?" asked Gwen Stacy

"Don't worry yourself just had a run in with new super villain she attacked New York City Crime Lab injured a number of police officer and myself to escape the scene." said Captain Stacy

"Please dad I wish you be more careful. Mum already walked out because of police work spend all night worrying about you if you're going to becoming home in the morning" said Gwen "why didn't Spiderman do anything to stop this new villain of his" she demanded as she continue to hug her father

"Don't speak like that Gwen he was chasing down reports that Electro was attacking building in New Jersey he saw fit to check it and stop him don't worry about the new Spider villain theme villan MJ I stop round you home and collected you a change of clothes so you can get changed at our home then I will take you on to school i already contact principal Coulson that you're both going to be late to school also." said Captain Stacy

"Thanks dad." said Gwen

"Thank you Mister Stacy I really appreciate it ." said Mary Jane

"Told you it fine you can call me George Mister Stacy make me feel old." said Captain Stacy

"Ok George." said Mary Jane

Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane get into pack of the police car while George Stacy walks around to the passenger's side of the police vehicle and gets into the passenger's seat and drove off from the MRD detention centre

After ten minutes of driving they arrived at the apartment complex where Captain Stacy and his daughter live and once they stopped both Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson get out of the vehicle and head into the apartment complex after one hour and thirty minutes later both girl returned a few minutes later in a change of clothes getting into back of the police car and they drive off towards Midtown High School.

Kirby Saving and Loans

Midtown, New York City

Looking at Kirby saving and Loans is Juggernaut, Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash (1), Electro, Sandman and Scorpion as customers and staff members walk into the bank and car and vans passing the bank

"Shall we get this over and done with I have two million riding on this no point on hanging around all day," said Whiplash

"Lead the way can you Juggernaut we need an entrance." said Crimson Dynamo

"Make sure you keep with me." said Juggernaut and make to the entrance off the back he is being followed Crimson Dynamo, Electro, Sandman, Whiplash and Scorpion.

end of chapter 4.

Next chapter 5 Spiderman vs The Sinister Six Part 1

AN: (1) Whiplash is wearing a female version of whiplash from Ironman 2 the final battle with Ironman and War machine the colour version of this suit is jet black colored with Soviet marks on it.


	5. Spiderman vs Sinister Six

Author Notes: while now include elements from the Teenage mutant 2012 version but will include some differences Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, Baxter Stockman, Rocksteady and Bebop have all already been mutated while Karai has not been mutated let , also some slight changes in this story Irma is human and April will not immune to mutagen

Jessica Jones is wearing her Jessica Jones costume from the netflixs show.

Luke Cage is wearing New Avengers outfit

This is Spiderman first time meeting Luke Cage and Jessica Jones so doesn't know about Luke Cage abilities.

Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT 2012 and Still don't own Marvel related characters

The Adventure of the Spider-Trio

Chapter 5: Spiderman vs The Sinister Six

Inside Kirby Savings and Loans

A handful of customers one of these people is Kirby O'Neil and is a seventeen year old Jessica Jones (1) and Luke Cage (2) are gathered around in quies leading to cashier area while Advisers who are talking with customer at desk a few second later the Juggernaut comes smashing through the front of the bank causing a mass panic and people moving out of the ways after moving aside Electro enters and proceed to fire bolts of electric destroying the camera the rest of the group entered the banks

Three security Guard proceed to draw their firearms at them before they could act Scorpion proceed to swipe his tail sending three security guard knocking them out cold.

"Now anyone else what to be hero," asked Crimson Dynamo and proceed fire one of repulsor destroying Banking Adviser desk in one shot "No now all of you get down on the ground and none else be a hero." he demanded on hearing and witnessing his display and they get down on the floor and placed their hand behinds head

Juggernaut walks towards the bank vault after reaching the vault he is followed by Whiplash and Scorpion who watch as Juggernaut with one hand proceed to rip the door open

"Impressive guess it our turn to show my talents Scorpion." said Whiplash and she enters the bank vault followed by Scorpion

Bank Vault

inside the bank all the three side off the vault large number of safety deposit in the middle is a large table while on six pallets with some large bags of money, bundles of money or some gold bullion Scorpion runs to the pallet and starts toss the bags of money while whiplash walks along looking the safety deposits numbers some time looking at her heads up display while accessing the bank's wi-fi system access customers records for the bank vault while scorpion

"Why are you bothering with money bags you've already earning Two million." asked Whiplash as she continue to search for her target

"Might as well earn some extra cash on the side Chameleon did say we could take what we like from the bank vault and what better then some bags of money I think if I ask Juggernaut he'll carry one of the pallet of Gold bullion for me" asked Scorpion

"Oh simple greed i like that you could ask him but me I prefer uncut diamonds are my best friend" said Whiplash and proceed rip open a safety deposit pulling out a box and placed it on the table ripped it opened to find it filled with diamonds 'oh they are beautiful they should get some new upgrade for my suit.' she thought as she went back to looking for Carlie Cooper safety deposit box she removed another box which after she opened it classic coins she proceeds to open five safety deposit vaults one and removed the boxes inside them throwing them on the table

"So what in those boxes so far.?" asked Scorpion

"Diamonds, Rare Coins, Bearer Bonds, expensive jewelry, some diamonds, $4,000 in cash from two boxes, some more rare coins quiet the hall if you ask me so pass me an empty cash bag will you Scorpion" said Whiplash

Scorpion throw her a cash bag and he watch as Whiplash empty the safety deposit boxes into the bags after she did this she went back to search for the target removing three more this time from the right side of the bank vault toss them onto the table one of these was Carlie Cooper safety deposit box as scorpion throw the last bag of money

"I have did Chameleon tell what we were going after.?" asked Scorpion

"For Two million I chose not to ask any question best not to know in our line of works?" said Whiplash as she opened the other two safety box one contained large number a ring box and a jewelry box and other contained about $3,000 a number of foreign passports tossing the passports to the floor she put the content into cash bags she had already collect from the other leaving only Carlie Cooper unopened scorpion was now standing in the doorway

"You job now Scorpion destroy the box so we can get our two million payment" said Whiplash collect her stash of stolen money joined him Scorpion then fired acid from his tail which proceed to destroy everything on the table and the table as well

Outside the Bank Vault

Juggernaut, Electro, Crimson Dynamo, Sandman have gathered around the numbers of cash bags with the hostages still faced down with their hand behind their heads

"Did you accomplish your mission." asked Crimson Dynamo

"Yeah completed the mission earn myself a little bonus as well." said Whiplash toss her bag off stuff with the pills of money bags

"So Now what ?." asked Scorpion none notices Spiderman hanging from a webline from the ceiling of the bank as the sound of police sirens can be heard come from outside the bank

'Well looks like the gangs all here i really hate villain teams up really going to have some real trouble with Sandman, Juggie and Dynamo not sure on the female villain she is new to me should really spoil their fun shouldn't and on the day I wanted to be early for school to see gwen and MJ hopefully I can get back by third or fourth period' though Spiderman

Spiderman web swings towards them proceed to kick scorpion who is sent flying into pillar winding him

"SPIDERMAN" shouted Crimson Dynamo, Sandman, Electro, Whiplash and Juggernaut in unison eventually Scorpion gets his feet as the hostages to this as cue to flee only Luke Cage remain behind hiding as Kirby O'Neil and Jessica Jones help the injured security to escape.

"Who else were you expecting the tooth fairy.?" asked Spiderman

"who do think will pay more Chameleon, Kingpin, Silvermain, Hammerhead, Tombstone or Shredder will pay us more if we bring them the head off Spiderman" asked Whiplash as she eject two large whips from her wrist which starts glowing and spark with energy

"Hey I like my head where it is thank you" said Spiderman and look around to see all customers and staff had escaped 'good at least i gave them time to escape I can go full out on the Juggernaut

"there one way to find out who ever kills the Web head get the pleasure of collecting a big payday" said Crimson Dynamo

"Ladies first i've always wanted to test my skills against the bug." said Whiplash launching her whips against spiderman who dodge every attack "Stand still and fight me like a man bug." she demanded

"Don't they teach you anything in super villain academy Spiders are arachnids and are not bugs whip lady" said Spiderman

"The Name IS WHIPLASH BUG" said Whiplash swings energy whips through a pillar in frustration and is pushed aside by Electro

"Ok got it Whiplash Bug nice name if you ask me" said Spiderman and dodge a blast from Electro

"You had your turn Now it's my chance to fry the bug Whiplash" said Electro and throws bolt after bolt at spiderman who keeps dodging the attacks

"Sparky her name Whiplash Bug was clear on that part it's WHIPLASH BUG" said Spiderman

"Screw this bugs you will not insult me again let's show we mean damn business shall we Electro want to share Spiderman corpse don't cutting him right down the damn middle." said Whiplash

"I can do that half is better than nothing I say cut him into six parts will be even better if you ask me." said Electro

"Come on that just disgusting you want to share my body." said Spiderman as dodge attacks come from both Electro and Whiplash as Spiderman now start dodging attacks coming from Sandman launch his attacks 'now three on One and the three who all share the same weakness of water if I can get the sprinklers on then that would leave Juggernaut standing but.' he thought as he continues to dodge attacks from them destroying more of the bank's property

"Hey my grandma can hit better than you jokers." said Spiderman as Electro who throws and ball of electric at him which he dodges destroying a Sony computer monitor

"Would you bloody stand still so I can hit webhead" Demanded Electro as more of his attacks are dodge destroying more of the bank equipment include two ATM machines

"You know there is an answer that question about me standing still but your not going to like it Spark" said between him and Juggernaut who is preparing to charged at Spiderman

"What that Wallcrawler.?" asked Electro as he prepared to fire a stream of electric at Spiderman as Juggernaut start to at him while Electro fire his beam of electric "Never standing in the way of a charging Rhino or in my case the Juggernaut" Spiderman said as he dodge both attacks Juggernaut charging to electro who attacks did nothing to stop him knock and the juggernaut smash through three desk two chairs cubicle another row of ATMS before coming to a stopping

"That one down and five to go." said Spiderman looking at the clock which showed it was coming up to 11 o'clock 'damn there goes second period and maybe third hopefully i have time to make it to lunch period so see how Gwen and MJ are.' he thought as the remaining members of the Sinister six prepared to attack

"Think Spidey could use a helping hand in even the fight" Luke Cage proceed to crack his knuckles walking towards them

"I will handle this Wannabe you lot focus on the Wallcrawler" said Crimson Dynamo who proceed face him who aims his twin machine guns at Luke Cage

"No don't." said Spiderman as he dodge the attacks from the other remaining Sinister six as he witness as Crimson Dynamo unleashed a barrage of bullets from his dual wrist mounted machine guns but like Crimson Dynamo Spiderman shock to see all they did was destroy his T-shirt and had no effect on body

"What are you?" asked Crimson Dynamo as Luke Cage grabs Crimson Dynamo by wrist crushing wrist mounted machine as forcing him down to his knees

"The Names Luke Cage Hero for Hire remember it you Ironman reject." said Luke Cage and proceed to head butt Crimson Dynamo in the face knocking him out cold he then release his grip on Crimson Dynamo

"Damn it Jessica going to kill me for destroying her favorite T-shirt you ok kid." said Luke

"Yeah never better." said Spiderman

Elsewhere at the Same Time

Midtown High School 3rd Period

Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy were walking the corridor heading towards their lockers with people avoid them like the plague when they come to Gwen lockers is covered in Abusive words and Mutant Freak she see Harry Osborn coming over as other midtown high school start moving around the halls heading towards their next class

"Hey Harry have you seen Pete?," asked Gwen

"No Flash said something that he didn't turn up for first period think he called me saying he was running late or something that traffic was bad this morning." said Harry

"I see the school clicks are full of bigots that me and MJ were a mix up that we normal high school kids and MRD made a damn mistake we aren't mutants." said Gwen

"Yeah well you know you're guilty until proven innocent but that doesn't really apply when the Mards are involved then you're guilty no matter what is proven." said Harry

Mary Jane is look at a school notice board of them advistering for the school play for a new lead female actress

"See they waste no time recasting my part i take it you spend you spend three days held by MRD because a screw up on their part and we are treated like the plague." she said

"The Drama teacher is a mutants hater was all to happy to recast your part MJ he just tell it was because you missed the opening night and is also strong believer that the MRD don't make mistakes won't even consider you a chance to reapply for your part." said Harry

The bell started to ring and the students headed to their Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy head towards their cellphone start to ring they see that the hallway is clear they proceed answer their phones

"Atrax and Audrax. I have a Special mission for you I have decide that you will be need at the Kirby Saving and Loans mission it would seem an unforeseen event has transpired where another of New York hero has decided to stick his nose into our business and has possible interefered with the Sinister Six previous mission so may need you assistance in the matter" said Baron Zemo

"So What is our mission.?" asked Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy

"Take on Luke Cage and Spiderman to allow the Sinister six to escape." said Baron Zemo

"We understand master." said Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy in unison in very monotone voice following which they ended the phone call and headed

In the review section please put what you like April, Karai and Irma are to be mutated into I.e April/ Cat or Irma/Turtle who will appear in the next chapter

Next chapter: Spiderman and Luke Cage Vs Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman The first encounter

End of chapter 5.


	6. Spiderman Team up with Luke Cage

The Adventure of the Spider-Trio

Chapter 6: Spiderman & Luke Cage Vs Scarlet Spider & Spiderwoman

12:00 Hours

Kirby Savings and Loans

Whiplash is using her electro whips against Luke Cage who is dodging the attacks he then looks over to see Spiderman keep dodges the attacks that are alternately coming from Juggernaut, Scorpion and Sandman eventually Spiderman land punch to scorpion knock him out cold then is forced to continue to dodge attacks from Sandman and Juggernaut

"So how do you get your powers dude.?" asked Spiderman dodging a right hook from the Juggernaut followed and attacks by Sandman

"seriously your try too hard sound street kid it not you let me guess so wimpy kids from Queens?." asked Luke as Whiplash whip lashed around right wrist and pulls her towards him and proceeds punch her in the face knocking her out cold

"Hey I resent that remark beside we are doing really well aren't we ?." said Spiderman

"Tell me how do you plan on stopping the unstoppable then or the walking kitty litter dude.?" asked Luke

"Sandy easy give it a bath and Juggernaut I have no idea whatsoever" said Spiderman dodging an attack from Juggernaut "any chance your girlfriend has telepathy.?" he asked dodging an attacks this time from Sandman hitting getting sand in Juggernaut eye causing to stumbling around a bit before gets his eyes clear of the sand and fire webline at the Sprinkler above Sandman

"What are you doing wallcrawler?." asked Sandman

"oh I thinks it's times you took a bath Sandy" said Spiderman as pulled on the web line which pawed water on Sandman man causing him to melt into a puddle 'that should keep sandman down for now that just leaves Juggy' he thought

"Lukie any idea we beat the unstoppable?" asked Spiderman

"No idea kid was hoping you had a bright idea and it Luke." said Luke

"You may have taken the rest of these losers out you have to face me" said Juggernaut

"What I wouldn't give to the Avengers on Speed dial or the X-men." said Spiderman

"No do have Ironfist on speed dial, Daredevil and Squirrel Girl but other than that none that could really help us." said Luke

Meanwhile outside Kirby Saving and Loans

Police and the FBI have set a large number of barricade solo around the entrance of the bank while a number of police are moving around the scene inside a police command centre Captain George Stacy, FBI Lily Hollister and a SWAT captain are looking over the bank blueprints when the bank Owner Eric Sache storms in

"Tell me what are you doing to stop this Super villain attack they have been in the bank since 9 o'clock this morning i'm losing money every hour they are in the bank there no tell what damage they are course to my property." demand Eric

"From what the hostages said was one of the robbers is Cain Marko the unstoppable Juggernaut we have contacted the Avengers they are forty minutes out are bring there powerhouse as we have no means on containing the Juggernaut and I refuse to use my swat team as ragdolls against him." said the SWAT captain and number of tech working consoles

"So who are the others then." demanded Eric

"From what the Hostage and witness have described we have determined the other are Mac Gargan alias the Scorpion, Flint Marko Alias Sandman, Max Dillon alias Electro, Alexis Sternaka alias Whiplash and Ivan Vanko The Crimson Dynamo at the current moment it is best that we allow spiderman to handle this situation till the Avengers can arrive better than we can." said Captain Stacy

"Bull that menace is most likely working with them to rob me of my money if anything inside my bank is destroyed or any money is missing then I will be suing the NYPD and FBI to cover the repairs and loss of earning." said Eric

"The FBI won't payout in the event of a Code Blue situation you will have to speak with Damage control about the loss of earning Mister Sache I am not sure where the NYPD stands in this situation you need to Captain Stacy on that matter." said Agent Hollister

"You really will need to speak to our legal team on this Mister Sache." said Captain Stacy

"You will be hearing from my lawyers on this Captain." said Eric who then proceed to storm out of the police command centre

"Such a Charming Asshole if i do say so myself." said Agent Hollister

"Sir we have another problem." said one of the NYPD female tech causing the trio to face the tech in question "what is it officer.?" asked Captain Stacy

"Sniper report two new possible villains have entered one confirmed as the female Spiderwoman that attacked the NYPD Crime labs last night the other is unknown captain." said the female tech

"This is just great now we have two female Spider villains" said Captain Stacy

"Would seem so sir." said female Tech.

Back inside the Bank

Juggernaut is battling Luke Cage and Spiderman destroying more of the stuff inside the bank as they continue to fight inside the bank in frustration the Juggernaut the ripped open Bank vault and proceed to full rip it off its hinges and proceed to throw it at Spiderman who dodge it and fires six webline at the flying safe door and proceed throw it back at the Juggernaut bat it away it landed on the stolen money trapping it place which proceed to web it in place

"You're going to pay for that wallcrawler," said Juggernaut as he proceed to charge at Spiderman and Luke Cage who dodge out of the way and he proceeds to crash through a pillar spreading rubble across the bank floor

Just then Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman jumped down from the roof of the bank land between Juggernaut, Luke Cage and Spiderman

"Friends of yours kid.?" asked Luke

"No one a new villain copying my style not sure on the other one.?" said Spiderman

"Who the hell are you.?" demanded Juggernaut

"We have been sent by your employer to allow you to escape so we are to take on Luke Cage and Spiderman." said Scarlet Spider

"I don't need assistance in crushing the bug if you get I will crush you." said Juggernaut

"You do that and your payment you've accepted for the job will be destroyed and you will be out of pocket stay out our mission or we shall inform our master to have your payment your chose Cain." said Spiderwoman

"forget this have two million waiting for me crush them for me." said Juggernaut who then proceed to simple walk off

"So any chance I can convince you to surrender.?" asked Spiderman

"No we have orders to take you out." said Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman

"I've always want to date two girl at one time." said Spiderman

"I think they are here to kill you kid.?" said Luke

"Yeah I figured that can't blame me can you. So who do I send the bill to copyright infringement." asked Spiderman

"None of business webhead and don't you ever shut up with those shit jokes wallcrawler because so really like to rip that head off yours" said Scarlet Spider

"So partner which do you want tall dark and handsome or whining kid who make shit jokes" asked Spiderwoman

"I'll take one the whining kids Partner" said Scarlet Spider

"Then I'll take tall dark and Handsome." said Spiderwoman

The two female then charged at Spiderman and Luke Cage and proceed to start punching and kicking each other of Spiderwoman punches were knocking back Luke Cage who started go on the offensive against Spiderwoman who keeps avoiding all his attacks she landed a number of counter attacks against she counters it with a German Suplexed him through an oak designer desk destroying it and everything on the desk which included a number of photographs

"Stay down if you know what good for you hero" said Spiderwoman

"Please you call that a beating I've been barroom brawl that have hit hard than that haven't they told girl Wrestling fake" said Luke as he dusted himself off picks up a designer leather office by the back rest of the chair and swing it at Spiderwoman who simple dodge out out and grabbing hold of the chair pulling out his and proceeding to throw it at breaking the window and proceed to go on the offensive against Luke Cage

Spiderman and Scarlet Spider are attack each and avoid each other attacks eventually Scarlet Spider grabbed one of Spiderman wrist and proceed to crush his web shooter around that wrist and then throws him over her shoulder but Spiderman was able to land on his feet 'damn she crushed one of my web shooters and sprained my wrist at the same time she is not playing around '

"I must ask why the Spider costume." asked Spiderman shaking his injured wrist

"Thats is none of your business," said Scarlet Spider

"What no deep dark fantasy of dating your friend neighbourhood spiderman I'm here I'm top of fifteen year old fantasies hell I'm sure you could top that list horny teens with that outfit you've already got cosplaying me down right." said Spiderman

"Sorry you're seriously not my type wallcrawler I'm really going to enjoy ripping that tongue from your over sized head." said Scarlet Spider

"That new normal when people meet me want to rip my head off." said Spiderman

"I can do that if you want no trouble at all." said Scarlet Spider and she charges at spiderman they started trading attacks he proceed with his uninjured hand she proceed to grab his hand around the wrist and proceeds to crush his other web shoot and throws him over her shoulder through the cashier area window slamming into the wall behind the Cashier desk

Looks up to see Scarlet Spider preparing to drop kick him but insteads lands in front of the injured Spiderman she looks over to see Spiderwoman was dominating Luke Cage when she stopped her attack one cue both women fired a web line to the ceiling and escape

Luke Cage walks over to where Spiderman is leaning against the wall behind cashier desk and climbs over cashier desk and walks to Spiderman

"You ok kid?" asked Luke

"If you happen to catch that number bus she threw at was she threw at me i like to know.?" said Spiderman

"Do you need to see a doctor at all.?" asked Luke

"I'm fine just need to rest know Power-dude i have a healing factor you know." said Spiderman and proceed to collapse into Luke Cage arms he proceed to carry him out the back door as SWAT and FBI storm the back and saw the damaged caused by the sinister Six who were still knocked out cold or in puddle in Sandman case.

Two hours later

Hero for Hire office

Bronx, New York

Night Nurse is treating Spiderman injuries making sure his mask stays on while she badges his lower body and wrist while is Squirrel Girl, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and Ironfist look on as Night Nurse continue to work on Spiderman

"Who did this to him.?" asked Jessica

"Two female Villains with similar powers to the kid did a real number on him crushing his wrist and with one hand throw him the cashier window into a wall the other one went toe to toe with me would say they are stronger than him." said Luke

"How he doing Claire.?" asked Ironfist

"A couple of bruised ribs and two sprained wrist he quite lucky if you ask me considering what Luke described what these girls did to him." said Night Nurse.

"Yeah Just wonder why stop when they had a chance to finish him off.?" asked Luke

"No idea but could be they are toying with him they want to finish him on a grand stage they may want the world to see them finish him off. " said Ironfist

"Don't forget we have to attend my little brother Hockey game and you're not getting out of this time you promised." said Jessica

"I haven't forgot I am so looking forward to it." said Luke

19:00 Hours

Langinstein Animal Rescue Shelter

Roosevelt Island, New York City

Irma Langinstein is walking around the animal shelter talking on her cellphone while using her other hand to feed the animals while a newsreport is playing about the incident at Kirby Savings and Loans and the damage done by Spiderman, Luke Cage and the Sinister Six

"Hey Irma are you free tonight.?" asked April

"Sorry I can't I'm helping my mum looking after the animal in the shelter you're welcome to come over and help if you like." said Irma

"How's Maxie if you don't mind me asking.?" asked April

"Good her puppies are due anytime now I hope to be there to welcome them into the world it's such a shame that her last owner simple dumped them on our doorstep." said Irma

"I guess so is Sophie still with you?" asked April

"Yeah Sophie is still with us I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you she always extremely happy to you April and when you're not around she whine." said Irma

"Can't dad was very happy when I lost klunk said won't allow me another one unless I'm more responsible with my new Hamster." said April

"so how come you aren't going out with Casey tonight." asked Irma

"Casey has a major hockey game tonight and it sold out and his big sister Jessica and her Boyfriend beside I thought good chance to get working on our science project for class." said April

"Hey come over then we can also work on our science project." said Irma

"I'll be there in ten minutes" said April

Ten Minutes later

April O'Neil arrives at the animal shelter and Irma lets her inside the and they walks around a cat comes close to her right legs and starts rubbing its head against her legs and purring madly april picks up the cat and starts stroking its fury on it back to it head

"It's good to see you to Sophie did you miss me." asked April and Sophie purrs in delight at being in April arms

"You that So make you look like a Bond villain April all you need know is a super evil laugh to go with it." said Irma

"Just need to come with an evil plan to take over the world." said April

April and Irma arrived in a treatment room to find a heavily pregnant dalmation dog sitting in dog bed Irma kneel down near the Dalmatian patting and stroking the dog's head "How you doing girl not long know." she asked as she continue to pet the dog's head "get some rest girl hopeful you get to deliver you puppies tomorrow girl" she said.

Meanwhile roof of the Animal Shelter

Karai and three footbots lands on the roof of animal shelter and makes away across the roof of the building towards a roof towards an access point to the building not noticing she is being watched by a female cloaked figure from the shadows of the building Karai enters the building leaving behind the three Footbots to guard the entrance

'Hope fathers will be impressed with what I will use for human test subjects three deadly creature hope this will allow fathers have more research money.' thought the female creature as makes her way across the roof of the building after destroying the three Footbots with ease and entering the building.

19:30 Hours

Animal Treatment room, Langinstein Animal Shelter

Roosevelt island, New York City USA

female fox creature catch up Karai who has cornered April and her best friend in one of the animal treatment room and looks around the corner of the room to see what is happening as she April place Sophie on the lower level of treatment table and looks at Karai blocking her escape point she is holding an injection gun

"You don't have to do this?," said April drawing her Japanese Fan and protecting Irma from Karai

"I must if I don't then The Shredder will mutate me into one of his lieutenants that he will break into serving him like he did with Anton and Ivan." said Karai

"April what she talking what have got mixed up in i knew Casey was a bad influence on you." asked Irma

"This doesn't anything to do with him but he is involved." said April

"That is why Shredder has sent Tigerclaw, Rahzar and Fishface to grab him at his hockey game he plans to use you draw out my father and his pupils to get revenge on them." said Karai

"I'll leave with you if you promise not hurt Irma she has nothing to do with this." said April

"I promise you I will not hurt Shredder only want you and I will not hurt her you have my word of honor." said Karai

"Irma please get out of here." said April

"No I won't leave you in the hands off this psycho." said Irma

"Please i don't want to get you involved in this." said April

The female fox creature throws a smoke pellet into the treatment room she waited for the room to filled with smoke and heard people coughing and she entered the room and made her move using the first of the injection gun injecting something into Karai, then using another injection gun she proceed to inject the same colored liquid into April and Irma bodies a few seconds later the smoke cleared revealing the girls to the female fox

"Who are you, Did master shredder send you to assist me and what did you inject us with answer?" demanded Karai as she felt like her rib and spine where cracking force her to drop her swords

"Horizon test subject vial 001 Arctic fox but my called me Alopex inject you with my father's enhanced mutagen combined with animal DNA inject you with vial 004 Panther, 006 Tiger DNA, 008 Lioness to get father human test subject exposed so company continue to finance his project." said the female fox creature

"Why us" asked April as she started to feel pain coursing through her body as her body underwent the same painful changes that were current causing through Karai and her best Irma bodies

"First humans Alopex found after escaping lab with stole samples so decide to use you?" said Alopex as she watches the three girls continue to mutate into humanoid animals creature.

End of chapter 6: The Night of the Hunters

Preview: After repairing his web shooters Spiderman goes out search for Scarlet Spider and Spiderwoman become across Kraven the Hunter and Dick Savage hunting an escaped female fox creature by the name of Alopex from Horizon labs.

Lioness/ April, Tiger/Irma, Panther/ Karai


	7. intermission 1

Here is a preview at some of the Upcoming chapters for the Adventure of the Spider-Trio please also looking for an X-men TMNT crossover set in the Adventure of the Spider-trio universe.

Chapter 8: A Stormfront For Revenge

Plot: Spiderman has double trouble when a pair Twin sisters swear revenge on every members of the Friends of Humanity members and their family for killing their parents armed with exo suits and element guns things get worse for the hero when one of the people Sub-zero and Firefly is school friend of Peter Parker and proceed to attack Midtown High school going after new student Claire Kincaid has ties to the friends of Humanity he will also discover that two of his fellow student Hobbie Brown and Sally Arvin are moonlight as costume hero Prowler and Bluebird.

New Villians: Sub-zero/ Doctor Emily Winters, Firefly/ Dr Chloe Winters

 **Background for Sub-zero and Firefly are twins sisters both gifted engineering students and science students have used their talents to create two to powerful exo suits that allow them control over to elements in Emily's case ice manipulation and her twin sister Chloe pyrokinesis also with element guns which also boost theirs suits abilities.**

 **They plan to use this new equipment to hunt down members of the Friends of Humanity that murder their parents and destroyed the building they where living in trapping them in the basement force them to survive for three months on killing and eating rodents and other thing they caught. They spending the rest of their lives living in orphanage blaming all their trouble on Friends of Humanity they stop at nothing for revenge**

New Heroes: Bluebird & Prowler

Chapter 9: A Norse Problem

Plot: To overcome the supervillain attack on Midtown high school During a school trip with his school to a museum it comes under attack from the Loki and some Forest Giant who are after a collection of Rune stones that are on display during the battle Spiderman discover the secret identity of Scarlet Spider when Mary Jane Watson dodges an attack from

Villians: Loki

Chapter 10: A Cat and Mouse Game

plot: Spiderman has trouble coming to terms with discovering the identity of Scarlet Spider starts avoiding Mary Jane which also cause tension with Harry and Gwen while out on night patrol Spiderman has to deal with the returning Black Cat who is having trouble of her own with the Rat king

Villains: Black Cat and The Rat King

Chapter 11: Into the Murderworld

Plot: The Turtles and Spiderman are captured by the freelance criminal Arcade who place them in his latest Murderworld games where have to go up against combine forces of his latest creations the Robo Avengers and the Robo-Mutanimals

Villain: Arcade, RoboAvengers, RoboMutanimals


End file.
